Broken
by lovewriter2014
Summary: The aftermath of Lucy Beale's death has shattered both best friend Lauren Branning and brother Peter Beale. Will the two be able to help each other through this difficult time?
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were red from the amount of crying he had been doing, he felt weak,sore and vulnerable. He'd lost his twin, his sister. Lucy, she could be a right nuisance at times but Peter had adored her. Now all he had on his back was a big black rucksack with a few essentials and he wasn't certain where to go or what to do he just needed to clear his head.

"Peter!" She called.

He frowned and continued to walk, ignoring her calls. She fastened her steps, her hair blowing in the breeze, she had black stains down her face from the tears but she wasn't bothered she just wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Peter!" She called yet again, this time grabbing his arm.

He spun round to face her, he looked at her face and saw her pale skin with the black make up smudged on her cheeks. He then looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes, noticing the hurt and confusion. He wiped away the smudges with his thumb, his expression showing clear concern.

"Lauren, why have you been crying?" He quizzed.

"You know why I've been crying Peter, but that doesn't matter. Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"I can't stay here Lauren, I can't watch this happen when it wasn't supposed to. She's supposed to be at home" He sighed.

"Peter, you need to stay close to your family. Do you really think a big change like this is going to help? Because it won't, don't go, please" Lauren begged.

"Its not like anyone needs me here. Friday night, my Dad picked Lucy over all of us"

"Bobby, he needs you and Cindy, your Dad will miss you too Peter you can't do this to them. And...and I need you" Lauren weakly smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, look its starting to rain come back to mine and I'll make you a hot chocolate yeah?" Lauren suggested.

"Thanks Lo, your a star" He beamed.

"No problem"

Lauren linked her arm with Peter's, out of the corner of her eye she noticed that a grin took to his face. That was the first time he'd smiled since...well, you know Friday night in The Vic. Lauren just know she needed to be supportive, because it would take her mind off a lot of things, including the alcohol.

Lauren opened the door to her house, Peter following her inside. She flicked the kettle on making up two hot chocolates, Peter stared at her as she did so, she spun around and handed him a mug of chocolate. Awkward tension remained in the air.

"So, are you alright?" Lauren asked.

"That's the question I wanted to ask you" Peter said.

"I'll be fine Peter, she was your sister so I understand if it hurts"

"And she was your best friend, just tell me how your feeling"

"Uh, quite hurt. I mean we'd set up a business together and getting our friendship back. And a bit shocked, I mean as kids we'd all tell each other all our little secrets but Luce didn't tell me just how hard it was for her, nothing about the cocaine or anything. Maybe, maybe if she did this wouldn't have happened because I could of helped her like I got help, you know with...with the drink" Lauren sighed before racking her fingers through her hair.

"Lauren don't you dare blame yourself for this, Luce obviously didn't tell us for a reason because she didn't want us to worry and we don't know enough yet do we?"

"I should have been there for her more Peter" Lauren broke into tears.

"Sh, you done all you could, come here" Peter pulled Lauren into a hug as she sobbed against his chest.

"I miss her Peter" Lauren said in a heartbreaking sob.

"Me too Lo, me too" Peter admitted.

...

Later on that evening, Tanya unlocked the door to her house. She took a long sigh, dropping her coat and bag in the hall and kicking her shoes off. She listened to a few voicemails on the house phone, smiling at a picture of Lucy and Lauren as teenagers next to the phone stand, tracing over the young girl's faces with her finger.

"Lauren!" She called.

Tanya got no reply, she looked in the front room and held her hand to her heart at the sight in front of her. Lauren was snuggled into Peter's chest, he had his arm around her and they were both fast asleep. She noticed their tear stained faces, and The Big Bang Theory playing to its self on the TV. She switched the TV off and covered them both in a blanket, kissing Lauren's forehead before leaving the room.

"Hello Ian" Tanya said after Ian picked up his mobile.

"Hi Tanya"

"I just thought I'd let you know that Peter is at mine and he is fine" Tanya explained.

"Could I pop round and speak to him"

"He's fast asleep at the moment" Tanya informed him.

"I'll leave it then, uh he hasn't slept much lately. Can you make sure he pops back later?"

"Of course, I'm sorry Ian, for everything that's happened if there's anything I can do"

"Thanks"

With that the call was ended, Tanya was interrupted by Lauren stood at the door, staring at her Mum.

"Alright darling"

Lauren nodded her head, lazily. She still looked shattered and she was but it was hard to sleep with everything running through her head.

"Sleep alright?" Her mum asked.

"Not really but guess Peter is" Lauren weakly smiled.

"Ah yeah, I just was on the phone to Ian. He said when Peter's awake for him to call round"

"Mum, could Peter stay here for a few nights? Its just he needs my help and I think him being here with help him, please?"

"Of course he can darling but you need to check with Ian first"

"Thanks Mum"

Lauren pulled her Mum into a hug, they both pulled apart as they heard a below.

"Lucy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren held both of Peter's hands in her own as she tried to comfort him. He sat on the sofa as she was her knees on the floor in front of him, instructing him to take deep breaths, but he panicked as he wanted to explain to Lauren what happened.

"I saw it all Lauren it was all in my head" He panicked.

"Okay, calm down Peter then tell me what's going on" Lauren instructed.

He nodded his head, he closed his eyes for a few brief seconds taking deep gasps of air. Lauren smiled him as he opened his eyes and looked at her, yet she could sense a feel of worry washing over her best friend.

"Lucy's death Lauren I dreamt it, dreamt it all" Peter whispered.

"What happened?" She quizzed.

"She was searching for me, she was crying in the square because she couldn't find me and because she was scared of the drugs, then she bumped into you"

"Oh my god, that actually happened"

"Then, she asked if you'd seen me, you'd said no, because you hadn't. I'd gone for a long walk. Then, you asked her to come to the party with you but she didn't want to she wanted to find me but you knew it was late so you suggested she should leave a voice mail, so she agreed..."

"Peter, its like your replaying the night" Lauren said, holding her hand to her mouth in shock.

"Yeah, well then she was going to go into the party, but something interrupted her" Peter thought back to his dream.

"What stopped her?" Lauren asked, holding Peter's hands in hers tighter.

"Don't know, but then she walked off. She came to Walford Common. I saw her Lauren, it was like I was there. She looked around as if she was waiting for someone, she looked on edge and she was still crying. She heard a few noises coming from the trees and she was going to walk back home, but then something grabbed her..."

"Peter" Lauren cried.

"But I don't know what, all I heard was her scream. Then it blacked out and I saw her dead body"

"Do you, do you think Luce's death is in your dreams?" Lauren quizzed.

"I don't know, is that even possible though?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it is? It could help us find out how Lucy really died" Lauren said.

"True, but what if that's it Lauren?"

"Did you see what grabbed her?" Lauren asked.

"I saw a hand, a mans hand and he was wearing a dark jacket with a hood up. Nothing else" Peter told Lauren.

"Should we go to the police?"

"No, no they'd think we were mad Lauren. Might even take it as suspect, promise me Lo, promise you'll keep this between us until we get more proof?"

"I promise" Lauren weakly smiled.

"Thank you" Peter said.

He pulled Lauren into a deep hug, he clung to her and she tightened her arms around him. She inhaled his scent and closed her eyes, feeling some sort of safety. She knew her and Peter were just friends, and that's all this was.

"Mum said you can stay here a while" Lauren awkwardly pulled apart.

"What for?"

"Maybe you being here will help things yeah? And you will always have me here to talk to you, plus you'll be doing Mum a favour using that blow up bed that's never been used" Lauren laughed.

"Haha, thanks Lauren you're a great mate"

"Your welcome, now how about we get some fish and chips?"

"Wicked"

...

Lauren tossed and turned unable to sleep that night, she'd chucked her duvet off her. She lay in her PJ shorts and a vest top, yet she still felt really warm. Her eyes squinted as she looked at her bedside clock, 4am. She sighed, taking a gulp of water beside her. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, but she just couldn't stop thinking. She grabbed her blanket and pulled it around her before deciding to check on Peter.

She trotted down the stairs, slowly unable to see anything. She whacked her knee on the banister and yelped in pain, she saw the light switch on and Peter stood in front of her, a smirk on his face.

"What you done now, clumsy?"

"Shut up it was your fault, I was coming to check on you" Lauren giggled.

"Not my fault your Miss Protective" Peter laughed.

"Not protective" Lauren said, noticing Peter was topless.

"What's up anyway?" Peter asked her.

"Couldn't sleep" Lauren sighed.

"Why don't we watch a film or something?" Peter suggested.

Lauren nodded before following Peter into the room, she went through her DVDS. A horror film wasn't such a good idea with recent events, she picked up a comedy and slid it in the DVD player as Peter turned the lights off. She sat awkwardly on the end of Peter's double bed as he lay, laughing at the TV.

"Peter, can I lay with you?" Lauren blushed.

"Course come here" Peter pulled the covers back allowing Lauren to snuggle next to him.

He pulled her into his chest, her head resting on him. He pulled the covers over them both and they both giggled away at the film.

As the credits came up, Lauren was asleep in Peters arms. He picked up the remote control and switched the TV and DVD player off. He pulled Lauren closer to him and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Night Lo" He whispered.

So Lauren&Peter have become each others support! Could be persuaded to update again?


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren had taken a shower to freshen up, she had changed into her leggings and a vest top with her jumper covering her. She brushed a brush through her hair, lightly and didn't bother to apply her make up as it would most probably just come off and she'd not decided to do much today.

She trotted down the stairs, sticking her head around the living room door to see Peter was still fast asleep, she smiled at him before walking into the kitchen and opening the fridge. Tanya holding a mug in her hand looked up at Lauren.

"What you up to darling?" She asked.

"Was just making Peter some breakfast for when he wakes up, he hasn't eaten much lately. Do you want some Mum?" Lauren asked.

"No thank you darling, I'm off to the salon soon. But this is lovely" Tanya smiled.

"What's lovely?" Lauren asked.

"What you're doing for Peter, he really needs a friend at the moment and your doing so much for him Lauren and its lovely to see that something good has come out of all of this, you and Peter are getting really close" Tanya explained.

"Well he's my friend isn't he Mum? What friends are for" Lauren smiled.

"Good darling" Tanya placed a kiss on Lauren's forehead before exiting to go the salon.

Lauren put some eggs and bacon into the frying pan, he stared from the doorway at her, he'd just finished listening to her and her Mum's conversation from the living room. Although, he wasn't sure he was supposed to be listening. He made her jump a little as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"And what are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Peter, your awake, I just thought I'd make us some breakfast" She smiled.

"Thanks Lo, for everything. But I'll get out your hair today yeah?"

"What do you mean?" Lauren spun around.

"I should probably be going back home"

"But you can stay as long as you like" Lauren said.

"I know but I'd be getting in the way and I need to be there for Dad" Peter smiled, weakly.

"Okay" Lauren pulled a fake smile, not liking the idea of Peter leaving as she needed him.

"Anyway, let's eat breakfast yeah?" Peter smiled.

Lauren didn't make eye contact with Peter as she ate her breakfast, she was trying to hold back the tears. Peter had been her support through this, like she had been his and she wasn't sure what to do without him. She couldn't tell him, he needed to be with his family, like he said.

"Lo, what's wrong?" Peter noticed a change in Lauren's attitude.

"Nothing. Uh, just the usual stuff, business and things that's all" Lauren lied.

"Well, you don't need to think about that at the moment, no-one expects you to carry on with that just yet. Anyway I better shoot off" Peter smiled, and exited.

No goodbye? No hug? No thanks for breakfast? Lauren couldn't work out whether she was acting as a bitch or whether Peter Beale had just been the slightest bit rude. Fair enough with what he had been through, but what about what Lauren had been through? The tears fell down Lauren's face, everything seemed to crash down all the time. And she'd fallen, fallen in love.

...

"Yeah it was great" Abi laughed with Tanya as they both entered the house.

"Good darling" Tanya smiled at her daughter.

"Its so good having you back at the square Mum" Abi admitted.

"Well I need my girls don't I? Besides, its good for Oscar to be with your Dad for a bit with all this going on, but he can come back when its better can't he?" Tanya tried to assure herself.

"Yeah, don't worry Mum we just need to look after Lauren don't we?" Abi smiled.

"That's my girl, now dinner"

Tanya went to open the kitchen door but something was blocking it, she gave it a bit of force and it opened enough for her to slip in through the door, she gasped at the sight. Lauren, pale as a ghost with no movement.

"Lauren, baby can you hear me?" Tanya panicked, getting on her knees.

Tanya lifted Lauren's arm and watched as a box of pills fell to the floor, Tanya picked up the empty packet and started to panic.

"Abi! Abi call an ambulance" She cried out.

Abi darted to the phone to get help yet she wasn't sure what was going on, she held the hand in her phone, shakily. Tanya laid her daughter in her arms and kept her kissing her head, tears fell from her eyes. She was worried. Just what had Lauren done?


	4. Chapter 4

Tanya paced up and down the waiting room. No news on her daughter, and she wasn't sure what had happened at all. She guessed she had tried to take an overdose, but why? Lauren seemed fine, maybe Tanya had slipped back into her old ways had failed as a parent, which made her feel completely useless.

"Mum what do we do?" Abi asked.

"I don't know darling, I guess we just wait" Tanya sighed.

"Shall I call Dad?"

"No, Lauren will be fine she'll be home tonight and everything will be okay!" Tanya smiled.

"I'm afraid not Miss Cross" A nurse stood with her clipboard, Tanya spun round to greet her.

"I'm sorry?"

"Your daughter has suffered great damage, we doubt she'll be awake for at least a few hours but we have drained the pill effect from her system. She will still be very drousy, yet we need to find the cause of this"

"Oh my god, well her best friend has just died so I'd take this as quite a usual act in grieving?"

"Perhaps, but we want to prevent this from happening to your daughter again Miss Cross. This tragedy is at no-ones fault" The nurse smiled, reassuringly.

"Thank you, could we go see her?"

"Can I go in first, please?" Tanya turned around to see Peter, she wasn't quite sure what to say.

"Peter you shouldn't be here, you should be at home" Tanya sighed.

"Lauren's my friend, I can't let the same happen to her, please just let me go in?"

"Okay" Tanya sighed.

Peter smiled weakly, he wasn't sure how to feel. His sister had just passed away, now his best friend was suffering in hospital and he wasn't sure why. He pulled the handle down to the hospital and his heart broken at the sight, Lauren was laid in a hospital bed with all these wires attached to her. Her eyes were firmly closed and she was completely pale. He placed her hand in his and started to cry.

"Why did you do this Lauren? I need you so much to get through this, I should have made sure you were ok but I'm terrible, aren't I? I love you Lauren" Peter cried.

Lauren' eyes flickered, Peter stared down as her hand gripped his tighter. She shifted a little and made a whimper, Peter moved her hair from her face. She looked at him as her eyes opened fully.

"I love you too Peter" The tears began to fall from her face.

"Why did you do it Lo?"

"I couldn't cope Peter, then I thought you'd leave me and I'd...I'd have no-one" Lauren sighed.

"No Lauren, you'll always have me"

"Will I?" Lauren asked.

"Promise"

Lauren smiled at Peter, Peter leant in and their lips connected. It was wrong, so wrong but Lauren couldn't stop, she pulled him closer and began to tackle his lips, Peter groaned in satisfaction, Lauren pulled apart.

"What have I done?" Lauren gasped.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Peter, Lola's your girlfriend what about her?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"But I love you"

"I don't know, I just don't know" Lauren sighed.

Lauren and Peter both turned as they heard the door slam shut. Who had over heard them?


	5. Chapter 5

"Peter, do you want to grab a shower?" Tanya asked.

Peter was holding Lauren's hand in his own as she slept, he took in every beautiful feature she had and smiled. He turned to Tanya and shook his head in response.

"Don't you want to go home? Check on your Dad and things?" She asked.

"I'll said I'll stay by Lauren" He replied.

"Look, you go home for a bit I'll watch Lauren and then you can come back up and sit with her, yeah?" Tanya suggested.

"Okay" Peter sighed.

"Good" Tanya smiled as Peter got to this feet.

"If she wakes up, can you tell her I'll be back soon and that I love her?" Tanya took the 'I love her' as a friendship gesture and nodded her head.

She took her daughter's hand and smiled.

"Everything will be ok darling, everything will be just fine" She whispered.

...

Peter had tried to make a silent entrance to the Beale house, he crept through the back door and hung his jacket up. He turned round to be greeted by Jane with her arms crossed.

"Where have you been the last few hours? Your Dad has been worried sick" Jane scolded.

"Long story, but I've been to the hospital with Lauren" Peter said.

"Is she ok?" Jane's eyes widened, the next thing they needed with more trouble for the youngsters on the square.

"She's fine, she was planning on taking an overdose she just needs me to look after her now" Peter explained.

"You need to look after yourself too" Jane reminded him.

"Of course" Peter smiled before Jane pulled him into a huge hug.

Peter's stay only lasted a further ten minutes as Ian was sleeping upstairs, as was Bobby and Cindy had popped out for a bit. Although he didn't exactly want to, he needed go back to his place to grab some stuff.

"Alright babe" He mumbled to Lola as he chucked some stuff into a bag.

"Where are you going?" She quizzed.

"Home for a bit, I'm needed there"

"So not stopping at Abi's at the way?" She quizzed further.

"Oh Abi told you, I just stayed there the other night because Tanya let me and Lauren needed some help"

"Abi didn't tell me anything, she didn't need to. Lauren needed loads of help didn't she? Especially at the hospital" Lola sniggered.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you Peter! Your just a cheat you know? Like the rest and after all I done for you! Finding a job, going to college and dressing up that time!"

"Do going to college was for me then? Not Lexi"

"Every choice I make is for my daughter so shut your mouth" Lola snapped.

"Look, Lola I'm really sorry okay? I should have told you I know" Peter sighed.

"Or respected my feelings"

"Yeah, and that. Look you deserve a lot better but I just...I love Lauren"

"I know" Lola held her head in shame.

"And your a great Mum" Peter smiled.

...

Peter took a long sigh as he entered the hospital, he looked around noticing both Tanya and Abi looking quite shocked, he started to run towards them as he feared Lauren's safety.

"Is something wrong?" Peter quizzed, looking between the two.

Tanya just moved her hand to her mouth, quite in shock. Abi swung her arm around the side of her Mum. Peter started to get frustrated.

"Can someone please just tell me? What's going on!" Peter snapped.

"I think you should go speak to Lauren" Abi mumbled.

Peter nodded. He entered Lauren's room, she was sat up with tears flushing from her face. He wasn't sure what was going on but he pulled her into his arms.

"Get off Peter" She mumbled.

"What?"

"I said...get off!" Lauren roared.

Peter pulled his arms away, he noticed the sore, puffy marks around Lauren's eyes and he could tell from the way that she sobbed that her throat stung.

"What's going on Lauren?" Peter asked.

"We can't be together Peter, we just can't. We could have been, but not now things have changed" Lauren explained.

"What's changed though Lauren because we can still be together, can't we?"

"No, no we just can't. Peter don't make this harder" Lauren begged.

"But I love you"

"And I love you" Lauren sighed.

"Then what's stopping us Lauren? Because I broke up with Lola today, she saw us and she understands that your all I want" Peter moaned.

"I'm pregnant, alright? I'm pregnant Peter with Jake's baby! Does that do it for you?"

Uh oh! Sorry for the bombshell;) What's Lauren going to do about her pregnancy and what will Peter do?! Thanks for the reviews so far I may update again later:))


	6. Chapter 6

Lauren was released from hospital the next day, she wasn't sure what to do or how to feel. She just knew that she'd nearly killed her baby. Lauren Branning, as a Mum, that was a laughable sight and she wasn't even sure she could cope but she couldn't have an abortion, no chance in hell.

She put her hand to her flat stomach as she slid out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Her Mum was hot on her heels as Lauren stood by the door waiting for her Mum to unlock it.

"Lauren, take your hand off your stomach" Tanya whispered.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Because, you've only just found out your pregnant. You don't want gossip going round and I doubt you want him knowing" Tanya replied as she unlocked the door.

"Maybe I do, I mean he loved being a Dad before and he was good at it" Lauren sighed.

"But you don't love him, do you Lauren?"

"I did, but not anymore" Lauren admitted.

"Then we keep it quiet. Besides, we haven't considered your options yet"

"Options?" Lauren raised an eyebrow as she dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off.

"Do you want to keep this baby?"

"Mum! I'm not having an abortion" Lauren snapped.

"Don't be silly Lauren! I meant adoption"

"I don't know what I want yet, I just want people to leave me alone" Lauren snarled before climbing the stairs.

...

There was a loud knock on Number 5. Peter stood, with a bunch of flowers. Confusion was taking over him, he don't know what he wanted. Lauren carried baggage now, but he still cared about her and he needed to make sure she was ok.

"Peter, I'm not sure this is a good time" Tanya smiled at the bunch of flowers.

"Please? I just want to make sure Lauren's ok"

"She's in her room" Tanya pulled the door open so Peter could enter.

Tanya took the flowers from Peter to put them in some water whilst he climbed the stairs to Lauren's room. He gently knocked, he didn't get a reply so he just walked in, seeing Lauren sound asleep on her bed.

He smiled as he took his place next to her, he laid down and put his arms around her. He saw her flinch before her eyes opened and she turned to him.

"Peter" She smiled.

"Hey Lo, I just wanted to make sure you're okay"

"I'm fine. I've just been thinking..."

"About?"

"Us, the baby. Look I love you Peter I really do and I'm not sure I want a baby yet, so I was considering adoption" Lauren explained.

"Its what you want to do Lo, but I love you too" Peter connected his lips with Lauren's.

Peter pulled Lauren gently on top of him as they were in a deep, passionate kiss. Both of their eyes were carefully closed as they continued to kiss each other.

"Hmm" Lauren groaned.

Peter smiled slightly as he continued kissing Lauren.

"Peter I want you, now" Lauren mumbled.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling apart.

She nodded. Peter stripped off his clothes so he was left down to his boxers, He carefully pulled Lauren's top over her head and gasped at how beautiful she looked, she slid her leggings off before she was just laid in her underwear.

He peppered small kisses down Lauren's neck, her legs wrapped round his waist. Lauren tightened her arms round him and moaned in satisfaction, he came to her knickers and she nodded at him as he slid them off. He worked his way down and peppered small kisses all over her body, he undone her bra so she was left naked before Lauren slid his boxers off with her foot.

"Please" Lauren moaned.

Peter met Lauren's requests and pushed his length into her, both of them groaning in satisfaction. Lauren bucked her hips against Peter's as she started to build her way up.

"Faster"

Peter nodded before picking up the speed and going faster, Lauren had reached her high and was left breathless.

"That was...amazing" Peter laughed as they pulled apart.

"Yeah it was"

"Come here you" Peter said pulling Lauren into a hug.

"I just don't know what to do about the baby Peter" Lauren sighed.

"Hey, it just takes time...and no matter what you choose I'm here for you" Peter notified her.

"Even if I kept the baby?" Lauren quizzed.

"Even if you kept it Lo, I'm never leaving you"

...

Lauren put a blanket over Peter as he had fallen asleep on the sofa after dinner. He hadn't spoken much about how he was feeling to her lately, but she knew it wasn't great. He was grieving, as was she. There was this huge hole in their lives where Lucy had left.

Lauren scrubbed the dishes as Abi sat at the table, flicking through her revision notes.

"So you and Peter back together then?" Abi asked.

"Uh yeah" Lauren smiled, awkwardly.

"Nice" Abi replied.

Lauren dropped the dish cloth and bent down to pick it up, she stood back up as she felt a fluttering in her tummy. She put her hand to her stomach and she could feel it.

"Abi! Abi" Lauren screeched.

"What?"

"Feel, the baby, I think its kicking" Abi pressed her hand to Lauren's stomach.

"That's amazing" Abi laughed.

"I know" Lauren grinned.

Lauren instantly knew in that moment what she wanted to do, she was going to keep her baby.

So what do you think? Let me know any ideas you have!


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey" Peter said.

He stood in the doorway of Lauren's room as she was buried in blankets and duvets watching TV, her eyes peeled away as she looked towards Peter. She smiled at him.

"Hi, did you sleep ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I would of rather have had you next to me though" Peter flopped next to her on the bed.

Lauren smiled before kissing his lips gently, she picked up the TV remote before switching the TV off.

"We need to talk" Lauren sighed.

"About?"

"I just want to make sure you'll be here for me Pete. I've decided, earlier I felt the baby kick and I just...I really want to keep it" Lauren admitted.

"And I'll be here Lauren, by your side. I love you" Peter told her.

"I love you too" She grinned.

"Now if I remember..."

Peter put his hands near Lauren's armpits and tickled her, she kicked and screamed as he continued. Peter smiled at how much she was laughing.

"Peter, stop!"

"I don't think I can do that..."

"Please, please!" Lauren begged.

Peter released Lauren but crashed his lips down onto her own, she moaned into the kiss as she felt Peter pick her up off the bed and pin her against the wall. Lauren slid her tongue into Peter's mouth as it turned into a deep, passionate kiss.

"I need you" Lauren gasped.

"Come on then"

Peter gently lay Lauren onto the bed and pulled discarded all of her clothing, his eyes travelled up and down her body.

"What are you looking at?" She blushed.

"Wow...you're so beautiful babe" Peter told her.

"Hurry up" She laughed.

Peter stripped down to his clothes, both of them lay naked. Lauren climbed on top of Peter and began passionately kissing him again, letting out loud groans.

"Peter" She moaned.

"You sure you want this?" He asked her.

"Yes!"

"Sure?"

"God, yes!"

"We could always do this tomorrow..."

"No I..."

Peter pushed his way into her and Lauren moved her body in time, she began to pick up the pace and put her hands through Peter's hair as his lips connected to her own.

"Faster" Lauren requested.

Peter nodded and began to go faster and faster, hearing Lauren let him know she was more than satisfied. Her body was so close to his own, both of them enjoying the moment.

"Oh god Peter, I love you"

"I love you too" Peter laughed.

They both reached their high and pulled apart. They both lay next to each other, completely breathless.

"That was perfect" Peter smiled.

"Yeah it really was. Look Peter, this baby I want you to want it like I do. I don't want you to feel like its a job or..."

"Look its not a job is it? Lauren a baby comes from when two people love each other, doesn't it? And this baby it came now when me and you love each other. You and Jake don't love each other any more and we found about this when we fell in love Lauren. So this baby, its ours" Peter told her.

"Yeah, yeah it is" Lauren thought.

"So we'll tell everyone yeah? Tell them all that this, this is our baby" Peter directed to Lauren's stomach.

"Our baby" Lauren mirrored.

"Come on then, let's get you dressed" Peter held his hand out as he got off the bed.

"What, why?" Lauren quizzed.

"Because we're going to tell everyone that we're having our baby"

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...will update again tonight!


End file.
